1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to substituted 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone, particularly to the 3-[5-[1-dihalophenoxyalkyl, -alkynyl, -alkenyl, -or haloalkyl substituted)]-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Imidazolidinones, as a class, are described in patents and chemical literature; none of which, however, teaches or discloses the novel herbicidal compounds described herein and their use to control the weeds described herein.